Heart Listener
by storys217ph
Summary: Some things happen for a reason. – Pansy / Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Heart Listener ch1**

It started with a fall. Hermione walked on the grass, books in her hand. From the opposite direction came Pansy Parkinson. They locked eyes for a second. Many times before this had happened, Hermione hated it.

As they were passing by each other, suddenly Hermione tripped. It was the root from a nearby tree resurfacing several yards away, subtly hidden under the grass.

She lounged forward and to the side dropping her books, extending arms forward. She hit Pansy knocking her over. Pansy fell hard on the ground and Hermione fell on top of her.

Pansy cushioned her fall completely, Hermione didn't get hurt. She got off Pansy and stood up, but Pansy was still on the ground and in pain. "Dammit Granger!" She said holding the back of her head.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said offering a hand to help her up. Pansy didn't take it, and Hermione was getting worried if she really could have hurt her that bad. "Can you get up? Should I call someone?"

Just than Pansy sprang up and reached for her wand tucked in her skirt. Hermione dodged the first spell by jumping to the side. Hermione searched for her wand. It wasn't there, it must have dropped when she fell. "Parkinson wait…"

Pansy threw another spell at her witch hit her shoulder and knocked her back quite a bit. Hermione realized talking wasn't gonna help. She ran for the trees gaining some distance from Pansy. When she looked back Pansy was after her.

They reached a really wide tree just a few tree-rows into the forest.

"Parkinson it was an accident, please stop this, I'm unarmed." Hermione pleaded in vain. Hermione kept on spinning around the tree, she listened to crackling footsteps on the leaf covered ground, so she could tell when Pansy changed direction. Suddenly the sound stopped.

"Alright, I won't attack you, just show yourself and apologize." Pansy said after a while.

Hermione came from the other side showing her both hands were empty.

Pansy smirked. "I lied." Red light flew from her wand hitting Hermione on the chest.

Hermione fell to the floor. She tried to get up but couldn't move a muscle. "What have you done to me?!" She yelled out. All she could see was thick tree branches covering the blue sky, than Pansy stood over her. She felt a pointy, almost sharp wand press against her throat. She felt something choke her for a split second.

Hermione tried to talk but all she could manage was barely audible moans. She assumed it was some sort of silencing charm. She couldn't know for sure, since Pansy was casting all her spells nonverbally, but they were still very powerful.

"Don't bother." Pansy said noticing Hermione was trying to talk. "Don't bother moving either." She added looking around. There was nobody around that could see or hear them. "But you can still feel pain!" Pansy said viciously. She pushed Hermione's numb arm away with her foot than kicked her in the ribs as hard as she could.

Hermione closed her eyes in pain. She felt the urge to grab hold of the painful spot but all she could do was lay there as the pain spread trough her body.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Pansy smiled enjoying the sound of low painful moans coming from Hermione's mouth. She got over Hermione and pulled her shirt up, exposing her ribs. She found the bluish bruised spot and pressed her fingers hard against it. Pansy inspected her closely enjoying every twitch of pain on Hermione's face as she dug her nails even harder into the painful spot.

Hermione could only see Pansy's smiling face above her, she felt so helpless. Everything was beginning to feel very unreal, like some sort of a nightmare.

Next thing she felt was Pansy unbuttoning her shirt. She was really scared now, her heart was beating fast. She felt thin bony fingers squeezing her breasts to the brink of pain.

"Nice tits Granger. They're bigger and softer than mine." Pansy commented with an amused look on her face, resembling a spoiled child with a new toy.

Pansy pinched both her nipples till the got hard. She started sucking on her left nipple. Normally this would have been a very pleasant thing for Hermione, she imagined doing this with a girl one day, but not like this. Still it was a nice change from the pain Pansy inflicted on her.

She was beginning to forget about the pain in her ribs as she felt Pansy's tongue and lips on her nipple, but suddenly that turned into a sharp pain, most painful so far. Pansy bit down on her nipple so hard Hermione thought she was gonna bite it off. Worst thing was she couldn't even move her head to see if her nipple was still attached to her, she could feel it was bleeding though.

Pansy removed the strand of hair form Hermione's face and swiped her finger to gather the tears coming form Hermione's eyes.

Hermione saw her put the finger in her mouth, tasting her tears. She realized this girl was a psycho and was begging to doubt she would get out of this situation alive. She would beg for her life if she could talk, though that might not help at all.

"Let's see what you look down there Granger." Pansy pulled her skirt up above her waist and than her panties down to her ankles. "Wow! You're even more hairy than I thought you'd be." She ran her fingers trough Hermione's pubic hair. "I like it, you have a nice pussy."

Hermione used all her willpower to try to move. All she could manage were low sounds and maybe tilt her head a tiny bit.

"Nothing you can do Granger. Just relax and enjoy." Pansy said menacingly and grabbed her pubic hair. She pulled on it so hard Hermione felt tears roll down sides of her face again.

She felt such a relief when Pansy stopped but it didn't last. Only seconds later Pansy rammed her knee in Hermione's pussy. Hermione felt like she was gonna faint.

"Hey! Stay with me Granger." Pansy slapped her when she saw her eyes rolling back and loosing consciousness. "Best part is coming up." Pansy spread her legs.

Hermione felt a wet fleshy thing spreading her pussy lips. It was her tongue! Hermione realized. She felt it going in and moving inside of her, in and out deeper each time. She couldn't help feeling pleasure physically, being disgusted at same time that this girl she hated was doing this. Unwillingly she came, and Pansy kept licking even after that.

"You taste really nice I gotta say." Pansy moved over her so they were face to face and eye to eye. Hermione saw those green eyes light up with a strange bloodlust and than close. She felt a kiss and Pansy's tongue going inside her mouth.

She could move her jaw a little, but couldn't really bite down hard.

Pansy pulled away. "Trying to bite me Granger?!" She said angrily and slapped Hermione on the face leaving red marks on her cheek. She pulled out her wand again and pressed it against her throat. "What if I just kill you?" She said deadly serious.

She saw Hermione's eyes grow wide with fear witch gave her much pleasure. She smiled lightly and moved the wand down, between Hermione's breasts and lower undoing the last button that remained on her shirt, just above her belly button.

Pansy moved her hands over Hermione's ribs caressing them. "That's the prettiest thing on a girl you know… ribcage."

Hermione felt light kisses slowly moving left to right across her ribs, Pansy stopped at the bruised spot where she had kicked her before. She paid special attention to that spot. "I'll kiss it so it will heal faster… just like my mom used to do."

"Right before you killed her you psycho?!" Hermione would say if she could talk, but all that came out was something unintelligible and barely audible.

Pansy laid atop of her placing her ear on Hermione's chest, right between her breasts. "I love how you're heart is beating fast." Pansy said closing her eyes totally relaxing into the monotone melody. She put her hand down her own panties and started masturbating listening to Hermione's heartbeats.

Hermione didn't realize what she was doing until she heard Pansy's breathing getting faster. She exclaimed in pleasure when she came and remained lying on top of Hermione for several minutes more.

Hermione felt if her strength was slowly coming back, still not enough to make more than slight movements witch required incredible effort.

Pansy stood over her and crouched. "You wanna taste me, don't you?" She waved her two dripping fingers above of Hermione's face.

Hermione managed to move her head a bit to the side.

"No? As you wish." Pansy wiped her wet fingers on Hermione's hair. "Thanks for a good time Granger." She said walking away.

"Oh… one more thing." She said turning around. She kicked Hermione in the ribs again, right on the same spot as before, making it hurt twice as hard now.

Hermione sounded off a small scream. Her voice was slowly returning.

"See you around Granger. We should do this again sometime." Pansy walked away laughing, she was gone for real this time, Hermione hoped.

Hermione felt her strength slowly returning, she sat leaning on the tree. Few minutes later she could stand on her feet. She wasn't gonna stick around any longer here. She pulled her panties up and adjusted her skirt, buttoned her shirt and fixed her tie, wiped the tears and brushed trough her hair with her fingers. She hoped she looked normal enough.

Hermione walked to the castle grabbing her ribs now and than, but trying to avoid stares from other students. She reached the nearest bathroom inside the castle and locked the door with the spell.

"Hey this isn't your private bathroom." She heard someone protest as she locked the door.

She walked to the mirror and begun to cry looking herself in the eyes. She wandered what was she gonna do next, who could she tell, and what would happen if she did.

That was until she felt the sharp pain in her ribs again, she pulled her shirt up and the bruise turned darker, she didn't like how it looked or felt. She would have to go see the nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Heart Listener ch2**

"I… fell, down the stairs." Hermione decided to lie in a split second. It was a harder thing to say than she imagined it would be. She felt ashamed to say anything even though she knew she did nothing wrong.

"Yes I carried a lot of books with me, and I fell… and fell onto the railing." She added more details to make it more believable.

"Must have been a hard fall ?" The school nurse said feeling her bones. It was a younger woman, an assistant to Madam Pomfrey, and quite attractive, Hermione noticed.

"Yea… it was." Hermione said between moans of pain.

"Well… I don't think you're ribs are broken. Nothing too serious, I will put this balm over it that will help it heal faster."

"Alright." Hermione agreed.

"Don't do anything too physical till it gets better, and come see me if it hurts too bad."

Hermione remembered, her books and her wand where still on the grass, she would have to go back and get them.

The nurse put a binding around her after applying the balm. "That's it. You should be more careful."

"I know…" Hermione said thinking this was probably true, if Pansy would attack her again. "I'll be careful, tank you."

Hermione lay down in bed reliving the day, her body aching in several places. It was hard to get Pansy's smirking face out of her mind. She had violent thoughts about her, that's the only thing that gave her some comfort.

Next week Hermione was feeling much better, physically. They were supposed to go to a field trip today, whole day. Like a longer Herbology class with professor Sprout, they would go some way from the castle to search for and possibly encounter some of the rarer herbs. After a weak of staying in her room and avoiding people, this seamed like a fun and educational trip to Hermione so she applied.

More than 30 student were gathered in front of the castle, mixed from all houses as well as years, a lot of the six year student like Hermione, but even as low as first year students who wanted to come along for fun. Harry and Ron were busy with quidditch practice so they didn't wanna go.

Hermione regretted her decision to go seeing Pansy among the gathered. She felt her heart beat faster instantly. She told herself that fear was irrational. She just had to stick with the group and nothing could happen. Besides she wouldn't want to change her mind now and give Pansy the satisfaction. She really wanted to go on this trip.

Professor Sprout came and the group started walking, Hermione made sure she stayed on the opposite side of the group away form Pansy. She kept an eye on her once in a while.

They walked trough forest paths and up the hill. After two hours or so they reached a clearing. Professor Sprout said they would rest here so everyone sat on the stone walls and ate the food they brought with them.

Hermione leaned on the wall and took out her sandwich. She observed Pansy walking over to this little Slytherin girl, probably a first year, Hermione thought. The girl was slight and very pretty. She had long flowing blond hair and light blue-green eyes. Pansy leaned on the wall next to her and ran her fingers trough the girl's hair several times. The little girl looked terrified.

Pansy turned her attention to something else and the girl moved away, but that was enough to make Hermione doubt something was very wrong. Maybe Pansy had tortured this little girl as well, she thought.

Hermione felt pain and anger as well as incredible urge to do something about it. She walked over to the little girl who had moved away to the edge of the group.

The girl was content to sit by herself and seam annoyed when Hermione approached.

"Hi. What's you're name?" Hermione asked.

"Why? What's yours?" The girl said rudely.

"I'm Hermione. And you?"

"I'm Ella." The girl said and shook Hermione's hand disarmed by her friendliness.

"That girl who just stroked your hair…"

"Pakinson? What about her?" The girl said looking uneasy again.

"Did she ever… hurt you in some way?"

"No." Ella said looking to the ground and covering a cut on her arm.

Hermione moved away her arm to see the cut.

"Hey get off me." Ella resisted.

Hermione looked around to see everyone was busy talking. "Turn around for a second please."

The girl did, more so unwillingly handled by Hermione who was too eager to learn the truth. Hermione lifted her shirt to see the poor girls back was covered with several small cuts and bruises.

"Oh my…!" Hermione exclaimed quickly putting her shirt back down. "You've gotta… we've gotta tell somebody."

"No… I can't say anything." Ella said whispering. "She said she'd kill me if I do."

Hermione felt so angry she couldn't take it anymore. She stormed over to Pansy wand in hand.

"Hey wait! What are you…" Ella tried to stop her but she stopped seeing Pansy.

"Parkinson you're gonna pay for what you did to that little girl!" Hermione threatened restraining herself not the attack Pansy right there amongst the group.

"I don't know what you're talking about Granger."

"You know damn well!"

"Granger finally lost her mind. It's all that studying… makes you crazy." Pansy commented jokingly to the amusement of Slytherins around her.

"What's going on here!?" Professor Sprout rushed over hearing the fuss.

"Nothing professor, just a bit off house rivalry." Pansy said smoothly.

"This has nothing to do with house rivalry!" Hermione exclaimed. "She…"

"You two stop it right now!" Professor Sprout cut her of shouting. "We are here to enjoy ourselves not to fight!"

"This isn't over you'll pay for what you did." Hermione whispered angrily.

"We'll see about that Granger." Pansy whispered back looking her back in the eyes.

When they returned to the castle Hermione took Ella to the side. "You've gotta tell your parents Ella. They'll come to school and take care of Parkinson, I promise."

"No! I'll just be humiliated. My parents will be disappointed too…"

"No they wont, how could they expect you to fight back someone older and bigger than yourself."

"No, I can just avoid her, she hadn't attack me whole last week. I will just be careful not to find myself alone with her and it will be fine."

"It's not fair you should live in fear while she walks around attacking people." Hermione lifted up the shirt to show her bruise to Ella. "Look she attacked me too."

"So why don't YOU call your parents and do all that you want me to do for you?"

"It's different with me, I'm older than you and professors know I hate her, they wouldn't believe me like they would you."

Ella stopped for a second looking down like she was thinking about it. "No! I'm pretty sure she won't do it again."

"If you're sure, but please tell me if…"

"Thanks Hermione but I can take care of myself. Bye." Ella said and walked away.

Hermione looked at her thinking she was stubborn as well as incredibly strong for being so young. Maybe the girl had a point, Hermione thought, maybe she herself should tell someone. She feared even worse if they really did believe her, would she have to talk about the details, even the sexual stuff Pansy did. She dreaded at the thought and dismissed the idea.

One thing she did decide though, she would have to stop Pansy somehow.


End file.
